Nostalgia
by Gabriella M.B
Summary: Hermione remembers it the last night at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron just like it was yesterday.


_There are certain memories that never go away, especially those that bring back such great nostalgia. I remember being a heroine and a bookworm before I became a mother, and a woman living the life she's always wanted to. I also remember, my very last night at Hogwarts, just as if it were yesterday. _

"Well, here we are. A day before we live home." Harry told his two best mates, since the beginning, Ron and Hermione. They all sat comfortably in the Common Room for the last time late at night.

"Don't put things like that mate, you're depressing us all." Ron said with a slight discomfort.

Hermione didn't say a word and just continued to read her book on _Hogwarts: A History_, once more. Secretly, she felt that if she were to say anything, she would just end up crying.

"Well this is sort of like, our home. Isn't it? And now we're going to have to leave it…" Harry reminded him.

Ron just shrugged and looked immensely disheartened at that moment, he then turned to Hermione, who was still reading.

"Hermione, are you ever going to stop reading? And anyway, you've probably read that book more than 12 times already." Ron said quite irritably.

Hermione just turned to look at Ron, then to Harry and sighed, "I don't want to really talk about this…" She said as she continued to read her book.

"What? You have!" Ron reminded her.

Hermione didn't look at Ron this time and immediately, her eyes started to water up, "I'm talking about leaving Hogwarts Ron." She said in a rickety voice.

"Sorry for bringing it up…" Said Harry.

"See what I mean?" Ron said glaring at Harry.

"So what, it's my fault that I'm telling the truth?" Harry said as he instantly stood up without hesitation.

Ron stood up as well, "I just told you not to remind us! And you do anyway. Do you think it's amusing to bring up such depressing comments up?"

"AMUSING? IS THAT WHAT YOU-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Hermione yelled as she threw her book on the ground and stood up in between them, her eyes were even more flooded with tears.

There was a sudden silence between the three.

"This is our last night together in this school, and this is how you want to start things? We won't be in each other's classes anymore… we're all growing up! We've gone through so many bloody encounters, and this is how things end? Separation between you two?" Hermione tried saying through her immense amount of tears.

"I'm sorry." They both said.

"You both shouldn't be apologizing to me… you both should be apologizing to each other." She said strictly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, feeling the most embarrassment they've ever felt towards one another.

"I'm sorry." Ron told Harry.

"No, I am… I shouldn't have said anything." Replied Harry.

"No, I came on too strong… it's just-"

Before Ron could continue Hermione flung her arms around them both bringing them to for a group hug.

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow!" She said, crying even harder, which seemed impossible for Harry and Ron to understand at that point, after the three let go.

"Don't be silly Hermione, we're still seeing each other anyway." Harry said.

"I know, but it's just… everything happened in this school! And now we're going to have to leave…"

"They should make an adult school for Hogwarts shouldn't they?" Ron said jokingly.

Harry chuckled, Hermione did as well, and the comment had made her feel a little lightened up.

"Well anyway, I'm sure about that we'll still see each other, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…" Harry said as he looked at Ron and Hermione with a grin.

Immediately, the two turned pink.

"Erm… right." Said Ron smiling while he looked at Hermione.

She smiled and looked at Ron, "Yes, I'm sure."

Harry cleared his throat, "Would you two like to snog… I feel as if I'm interrupting something." Harry joked, "After all, we've pretty much finished the battle."

"Come off it Harry… now I think you both should be going to bed… we've got a graduation to attend to." Hermione reminded Harry trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess you're right then. Good night." Ron said.

"Good night." Harry said as he yawned.

The two of them walked away.

"Ron, where do you think you are going?" Hermione retorted just as she saw they were about to go up their staircase.

Ron looked back in confusion, "To bed." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ran to him to kiss him full on the mouth once again.

"You really should warn me when you both are going to do that." Harry said laughing.

Ron, whose arms were wrapped around Hermione's waste, and Hermione, whose arms were wrapped around Ron's neck, both grinned at him.

"Sorry mate." Ron said chuckling.

_Now that I think about it, if it weren't for almost everything that happened when I was younger, I don't think I would've ever found eternal happiness. _


End file.
